


In The Ashes Of Fodlan

by DevilSlayer



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Humor, Blood and Violence, Drama & Romance, Edeleth, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Language, Lesbian Character, M/M, My Unit | Byleth Twins, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip, War, Yuri, ferdibert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilSlayer/pseuds/DevilSlayer
Summary: Edelgard von Hresvelg The Young Emperor Of Adrestia seeks a Bodyguard after a failed assassination attempt on her life, with that she holds a tournament and here she meets Byleth a Mercenary and Daughter of the Legendary Blade Breaker Jeralt Reus Eisner and Twin Sister Of Belias.Byleth becomes The Adrestian Emperor's Bodyguard and soon is thrusted into a war where she will become more than just a bodyguard to the Emperor and becomes forced to face her Twin Brother Belias as the war becomes more agressiveNot only that The Emperor makes a revelation that she has witnessed this before a revelation that will change everything she believed inUpdate: Temporary Haitus planning possible rewrite
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Mercedes von Martritz, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Bernadetta von Varley/Ignatz Victor, Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Catherine/Shamir Nevrand, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Fleche/Randolph (Fire Emblem), Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan, Jeralt Reus Eisner/Sitri Eisner | Byleth's Mother, Lysithea von Ordelia/Leonie Pinelli, Marianne von Edmund/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to an Fanart of Knight! Byleth i decided to change up this au just a bit, Byleth is the Female Twin while Belias is the Male Twin.
> 
> why have him named Belias i don't know just sounds cool and Byleth is in one of those lore is a demon and since Belias is a demon name i thought why not instead of naming him Bileth or Beres, Belias just sounds better.

Date: 1180  
Location: Enbarr

It was starting Edelgard von Hresvelg had announced a tournament to name a personal bodyguard after a recently failed assassination attempt on her life, it was her personal assistant Hubert von Vestra's recommendation of course Edelgard was young she was only Eighteen years of age but she had to take up the throne with her father's passing, the weight of rulership thrusted upon her shoulders at such an age was hard for her but she had to do what she must do even if that meant gaining a bodyguard.

right now threat of war loomed and Edelgard though wished to unify Fodlan under the Imperial Banner of Adrestia she also wished to not have war against Faerghus and The Leicester Alliance and Almyra, there was already tension with the nation of Brigid though it was slowly rebuilding trust with Adrestia, Edelgard sat inside the arena in Enbarr where many games were often held, she watched as the tournament began one particular person though caught her attention.

" Hubert who is that woman?".

Edelgard pointed at the woman with teal blue hair, who wore clothes that could be similar to mercenary outfit, which the woman wore left much to imagination, the woman looked like she was very experienced." that is Byleth Reus Eisner". Edelgard knew she heard Eisner from somewhere." She is the Daughter of the Legendary Blade Breaker Jeralt Reus Eisner and Twin Sister Of Belias Reus Eisner". Edelgard leans back against her chair, her curiousity piqued she heard of the legend of the Blade Breaker and The Eisner Twins who were often called the Ashen Demons mainly for that they never seem to have emotions.

Edelgard watched as the tournament continued until only six remained, Byleth was one of the Six Edelgard never seen someone beat skilled warriors with such ease, Byleth even defeated the legendary Sable Knight Camus who was now known as Ezekiel or Zeke for short however Zeke had simply smiled and returned to his wife's side in the audience, Edelgard was related to the Rigelian Royal Line She watched as Byleth defeated the other five with unmatched skill though the last one was skilled Edelgard recognized him as Felix Hugo Fraldarius he wielded a wo dao fighting Byleth with quick vicious strikes however Byleth defeated using his speed against him.

it was over Edelgard rose as Byleth turned to her." Congratulations you won the tournament, i hereby name you my personal bodyguard it is an honor to have you serve me, come to my quarters we shall discuss your role in private". Byleth watched as the Emperor left she was so young true she looked at least eighteen but still young, Byleth however had no room for such she was young when she became a mercenary though she had her mother's support." well done kid though i did not expect that". her father walked up with her Twin Belias." yes father is right it seems that info was kept secret". Byleth nods.

" well kid better not keep her waiting, we will see you before we leave".

Byleth was led to the Emperor's private quarters." enter". Byleth entered finding her sitting at a table." Sit". Byleth did as she was told, Edelgard poured what smelled like Bergamont Tea and hands a cup to her Byleth takes a sip indeed it was Bergamont." it is my favorite flavor of tea...it was also my mother's favorite but not important, now that you are my bodyguard normally it is expected of you to obey my commands and uphold your duty but i am not like other Emperors including my father, i want everyone to be equals Nobles and Commoners alike". Byleth nodded she could understand that.

" i also want to dismantle the Church Of Seiros however that will be hard for Archbishop Rhea has been a constant mother like figure, her kindness can never be replaced but in my Fodlan a Church or any system of ruling will no longer be needed".

" if i may your highness The Archbishop is my aunt my mother once was a member of the Church".

Edelgard looked at her shocked." is this true? ah i see the resemblance now, my apologies". Byleth shook her head." it is fine but i am a Mercenary so do not expect me to remain with you as your bodyguard, no disrespect but since i am to be your bodyguard i have one condition". Edelgard nodded she expected this." i already figured and you will be paid much for your services of course if you decide to leave you will be given your pay early". Byleth nodded, Edelgard clapped her hands and her personal assistant Hubert entered." Hubert prepare her quarters for her". Byleth took a sip of her tea, Edelgard did the same.

" now let us not talk about such, i wish to know more about you mainly why you became a Mercenary surely there are other jobs".

" it is my father, i looked up to him i thought when i was a child that he was immortal until one day he returned from a mission badly injured he recovered quickly but it frightened me and my mother as well as my Twin Brother, from that day i decided to become a Mercenary so that i could protect him as well as protect my family and others, my father is not your traditional mercenary".

Edelgard hummed and sets down he tea cup." i see....you must have seen lots". Byleth nodded, she sets down her own cup." i am twenty one i became a Mercenary when i turned fourteen, the world is dangerous your highness". Edelgard sighed, she knew all too well she pours more tea into her cup." indeed it is but we are just human sometimes we must make choices that we regret, forgive me but i believe that you are tired i have much to do tomorrow your duty begins tomorrow". Byleth nodded and rose from her seat and headed to the door and left.

Edelgard sighed trying to calm her heart, why was she acting this way towards someone she never met until now? Edelgard shook her head she did not understand yet the minute she saw Byleth it felt like she had known her before almost as if they had met in another life Edelgard shook her head she had more important business than worry about something that was likely just her mind playing tricks, She headed to her bedchambers and soon went to sleep however her sleep was soon turned into a nightmare when someone was calling her name.

" El wake up! it's just a nightmare!".

Edelgard sat up awake with a scream then noticed she was in her room still she then looks into the eyes Of Byleth." Edelgard breath...take slow deep breaths". Edelgard listened then looks at the mercenary." did you just call me El?". Byleth gives her a confused look." no...why should i call you that?". Edelgard shook her head." no it's nothing....must be imagining things...i am sorry if i worried you and woke you..". Byleth shook her head." It's fine...i don't sleep well anyways i do but sometimes i cannot, want to tell me?". Edelgard did not answer, how could she tell a total stranger her tragic past of what was done to her so long ago.

" i....".

" it's okay you don't have to tell me but know if you need to talk i am here i am not the best in social stuff but if you need an ear i am here".

Byleth was about to leave when Edelgard grabs her arm." No! stay....just until i fall back to sleep...". Byleth nodded and pulls over a chair." no...could you...sleep in the bed with me....i...i don't want to be alone..". Tears began stinging her eyes, Byleth gets on the bed and wipes her tears away." hey...it's okay if you arre afraid someone is going to hurt you they won't not as long as i am around do you understand El?". Edelgard looks at her, Byleth was smiling softly." how do you know that nickname...no one knows of it except my closest friends...". Byleth suddenly kisses her shocking Edelgard then pulls away.

" Let's just say that we knew each other....it is hard to explain but i promise to tell you but for now know that i am here and i am never leaving your side no matter what".

Edelgard began crying again she looks at Byleth." could you kiss me again....". Byleth nods and this time Edelgard kissed back it was not long before both fell back onto the bed Byleth brought Edelgard against her into her arms and held her as Edelgard fell asleep Byleth followed soon after, next morning Edelgard woke to find herself alone or so she thought when Byleth came in with a tea set and sets it down." Morning highness, i made some tea for us come sit". Edelgard got off from the bed and put on a robe and sat, Byleth poured some tea and Edelgard tried it humming with a smile." your favorite tea aka Bergamont". Byleth sat down.

" Edelgard i told you we knew each other, it is true in fact The Goddess Sothis is responsible for this, when we died years later of old age She used her powers and create an alternate timeline where Rhea was not Seiros and My Mother was alive, this timeline is vastly different".

" how come you remember but I don't...".

" i do not know but i don't care, i finally have a chance to make things right...El i saw Four timelines each ended with friends and family dying, the last one i chose you and we brought peace to Fodlan and united it but like the last three timelines it came at a cost many friends of ours died in the war also you and them were students at an academy called Garreg Mach".

" The Garreg Mach!? I see...interesting...".

Byleth chuckled." well it kind of was, i became a teacher and had to choose which house to teach the first was Blue Lions led by Dimitri then the second timeline was Golden Deer, the third i chose the church but each i was forced to....cut you down so i using Sothis' power went back and chose the black eagles again and chose to protect you from Rhea". Edelgard looked down, she did not know what to say." i am sorry Byleth...must have been very hard for you". Byleth hummed.

" it was but i know why Sothis create this timeline, cause of that now i can change everyone's fates including yours, Rhea is no longer the Immaculate one she is now human she does have the blood of Sothis but no longer is she Seiros herself and she is actually like you said a good person who wants the best of all people".

Edelgard closed her eyes trying to process the information." El i know about the experiments and your Uncle". Edelgard's hands tightened around the tea cup enough not to break it and she shook when Byleth used her hands to set the cup down and envelop Edelgard's hands into her own." El i promise they will pay for it they did in the fourth timeline before this one they will again". Edelgard nodded, Byleth let her hands go and stood from her chair." i will leave you to dress so you can begin your duties as Emperor as will i begin my duty as your bodyguard". Byleth leans over and kissed her then turned and left, Edelgard closed her eyes and smiled.

though she had no memories of her previous life she was going to make the most of this one with Byleth at her side she was no matter what bring an end to her uncle and his organization and the war and she was not going to be alone

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you know this au is more or less a rebirth kind of fic, the deal is Sothis used her power to not only reverse time but also created a whole new timeline to what it is in this au but can only do so much.
> 
> sometime i will do a proper Knight Au for now this will do, this is a fairly short chapter not to short but still short, i am planning on doing a Fates story au which will feature certain characters one of them being a certain Hero King named Marth.
> 
> i know i am sure not liking this being rushed but it is my way let me write how i want to.

Date: 1180  
Location: Enbarr

It had been several days since Byleth revealed that she has witnessed these events before and that this new timeline was different of course Edelgard really had no recollection of anything nor proof that it had happened before but she believed Byleth only cause Byleth went into great detail, Edelgard wondered why she did not remember such and still did was it to protect her from something that the Goddess Sothis did not want her to know or was it cause of how many times Byleth went back in time, but Edelgard honestly was not bothered by it.

Especially now with the two of them sitting on the balcony at table having bergamot Tea, Byleth had taken on her duties as her personal knight quite well something that surprised the young emperor with the fact Byleth was a mercenary yet she easily fit into the role of knight, they did not talk enjoying each other's company by sitting there was enough for them of course all good things must come to an end at least for now as Hubert entered." Lady Edelgard, Lord Dimitri is here demanding your presence". Edelgard sighed she knew this day would come with Byleth they headed to the throne.

Edelgard smiled upon seeing her step-brother but he simply glared at her, Edelgard's smile dropped walking past him she sat on her throne." it is good to see you Dimitri". Dimitri sneered." it's King Dimitri but why should that matter to you". edelgard frowned, Dimitri steps up." i come to demand you to abjucate your rule, and face judgment by surrendering". Edelgard glared at him, Hubert moved but she stops him." you dare demand me? if i remember correctly you were the one who attacked first tell me what lies did my uncle tell you? that i stole the throne from my father?". Dimitri sneered.

" you told me enough, i should have known you were a monster! my father! my People years ago all died in Duscur because of you! i knew you did not care! heartless bitch!".

Edelgard was shocked how could he blame her for some thing she was not even there to do." Dimitri...i did not"." Do not lie to me! you think it was not noticed how convient you suddenly leave and Duscur is burned to the ground! your precious throne was far more important than family! be glad that i only came here to have you surrender but you are too prideful to do so, next time we meet it will be on the battlefield a fitting place for someone...no for a thing like you". Dimitri turned and stormed out, Edelgard just stared as his back retreated through the door Edelgard seethed." HOW DARE HE!! how dare my uncle do that!! am....am i forever trapped...unable..". Edelgard felt someone touch her face she looks into Byleth's eyes.

" hey...it's okay he has no hold over you never did and never will now take slow deep breaths".

Edelgard did as told taking slow deep breaths and then opens her eyes." thank you". byleth steps away, Edelgard felt herself calm and composed once more, she had to be strong for her people." Hubert i fear that war is upon us though i do not wish to ask for their aid it seems inevitable, send word to the Knights of Seiros for i fear my uncle and Those Who Slither In The Dark will make their move". Hubert bows and leaves, Edelgard leans back against her throne." if only my father had not passed....".

" what you told me he did his best even rescuing you though by the time he did you were already in possession of two crests".

" yes but i never told you afterwards he brought me to Archbishop Rhea and they took me in cared for me my father would visit now and again, make sure i was doing well as well as recovering from what my uncle did....that is why i do not wish harm towards the church mostly Rhea if not for her kindness and her love of the people of Fodlan i would not be here".

Byleth kneels before Edelgard." My Aunt is...my mother is the same you two would get along quite well". Edelgard smiled shaking her head." i always wondered if Rhea had family and you answered that question days ago, but matters not right now i must prepare for war...". Byleth stood as Edelgard does." General Ladislava prepare the troops as well as the new soldiers and begin training them in two weeks we march against King Dimitri and Faerghus". Byleth follows Edelgard back to her chambers when Edelgard grabs Byleth and rams her lips against hers, Byleth kissed back holding her close.

" El...".

" Byleth...i'm sorry i just needed that..".

Byleth tucks a strand of Edelgard's hair behind her ear." It's okay, you should rest you will need your strength for the days to come". Edelgard nods Byleth gets her to lay down, Edelgard had to admit she was tired and soon fell asleep, Byleth climbs in with her and hugs her close and goes to sleep, Edelgard suddenly flies awake with a scream." El it's okay it was a nightmare look at me". Edelgard looks at her, and cries falling into her arms." shhh...it's okay i am here they can't hurt you". Edelgard pulled away." I'm sorry....no matter how hard i try...these nightmares just never go away...the visions of my siblings dying in pain...tortured driven mad as they died..". Byleth held her.

" there is nothing to apologize for, i am here". 

Edelgard leans against Byleth burying her face into her chest and once again fell asleep listening to the sound of Byleth's beating heart who joined her in sleep as well holding her protectively to chase away the nightmares and haunting memories of Edelgard's past.

to be continued


	3. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note

i apologize but i am not gonna continue this, not because of writer's block but planning on doing an actual Knight Byleth au this was more or less an experiment anyways.

however i might continue this i might not but for now temporarily discontinued until i decide otherwise

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i pulled that twist i had to! i just want all of them to be happy including Edeleth.
> 
> Rhea is Seiros' Descendant instead of Seiros herself, but she does not like Sitri transform into a dragon she just has the blood of Seiros in her veins, also Flayn and Seteth are Byleth and Belias' relatives as well, Seteth is Rhea and Sitri's Brother and Flayn is cousin of Byleth and Belias since she is Seteth's daughter.
> 
> Yep Zeke aka Camus aka Sirius appeared briefly with Tatiana lol cause i could i might even have him appear later as an ally to Edelgard during the war now this is just experimental and an idea i just had it might not stay up long depends on how i feel i got several ideas i want to try out.


End file.
